


Dancing in the Square

by expectingtofly



Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Castiel and Dean Winchester Slow Dance, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean and Cas go to a Christmas tree lighting event with Sam, Eileen, and Jack, drink apple cider, dance in the square, and have a merry little Christmas :)written for Day 12 ofthese prompts
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Christmas Fluff 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039002
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	Dancing in the Square

“Hot apple cider! Two dollars a cup!” rang across the crowded town square as Dean pulled up the zipper of his coat, shoving his hands into his pockets. A large evergreen towered above everyone’s heads in the middle of the square, and Dean smiled seeing Jack stand on his tiptoes to see the tree. 

“Oh, good,” Jack said with a sigh of relief. “The lights haven't been turned on yet.”

“We still have an hour,” Sam said, checking his watch. They had driven to a nearby town for a tree lighting event, and Jack had insisted they leave early to ensure they arrived on time to see the tree being lit.

Castiel hooked an arm in Dean’s, pressing up against his side. “We could fit a tree that size in the bunker.”

Dean snorted. “There’s no way we’d fit it through the door.” 

“Dean, can we get cider?” Dean looked down at Jack tugging on his other arm. “I wanna try it.”

Looking across the street to spot the vendor announcing the sale of cider, Dean shrugged. “Yeah, sure, alright.” Untangling himself from Castiel, he followed Jack across the street, turning back to ask the others, “Any of you want any?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, please.”

Sam shook his head and Eileen said, “I’m good,” holding up her styrofoam cup of hot chocolate.

Jack waited eagerly at the table where small plastic cups filled with cider were lined up, wisps of steam whisking away in the cold air, and Dean pulled out his wallet, glancing around the square. 

Along the main street stood shops open to the passerby, warm light pouring from the windows. Vendors sold food, warm drinks, and Christmas decorations along the sidewalks. A band played Christmas carols next to the star of the show: a large tree in the middle of the street, ornaments and decorations hanging from its branches, the string lights not yet lit. The whole place could’ve been a Hallmark holiday movie set. The only thing missing to complete the picture was snow, but it was cold enough that Dean didn’t doubt snowflakes would start falling soon.

Paying for two drinks, Dean handed one cup to Jack, who eagerly drank from it. “That’s really good,” he said, nearly draining the cup in one go. Then his eyes widened and he pointed to another table down the sidewalk. “They’re selling gingerbread cookies!”

“You need to get a job,” Dean said. “You’re gonna spend up all our money.”

“I do have a job, Dean, I run the universe.” Jack smiled at him over his cup.

Dean swatted the pom pom on Jack’s beanie. “Don’t get cocky.”

“Cas, Dean wouldn’t buy me a gingerbread cookie,” Jack called, grinning at Dean as they crossed the street back to the group. Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean handed him the cup of cider.

“Don’t look at me like that,“ Dean said. “If the kid wants one, he can buy his own.”

“It’s Christmas time,” Castiel said. “Don’t be a...” He scrunched up his face as he thought. “Snitch?” 

“Grinch,” Dean said.

“Scrooge would be a better term,” Sam spoke up and Dean gave him a light shove.

“We’ll buy you one later,” Castiel told Jack. “Right, Dean?” He fixed Dean with a look that was incredibly contradictory to his fuzzy blue beanie and mittens wrapped around his cup of cider.

Dean rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, pulling him back against his chest. “You guys are impossible.” Castiel laughed and Dean kissed his cheek.

The night grew later and colder, the street more crowded. Santa Claus arrived on a firetruck with fanfare. “That’s not very accurate to the lore,” Jack commented, watching Santa Claus wave from his perch on top of the truck. 

“I guess all the reindeer were busy this year,” Dean said and Castiel elbowed him in the side. 

Sam and Eileen went off to look at vendors selling Christmas ornaments. Sitting on the curb, Jack cheerfully ate his gingerbread cookie, and Castiel held onto Dean’s hand, pulling him along the sidewalk to look at the lighted storefronts. “I think we could do this in the bunker’s library,” he said, stopping in front of a window that showcased an elaborate miniature town, complete with a main square, a tiny tree of its own, dancing animatronic elves, and a train that cruised around the ensemble.

Dean stared at the display. “That’s, uh, yeah. Um. We could try.”

“Maybe next year.” They started walking back to where Jack sat, and the band struck up a rendition of “White Christmas,” the carol echoing from speakers set up along the sidewalk. Dean watched Santa Claus make his way down the street, waving to children.

Castiel suddenly halted, pulling Dean to a stop. “Dance with me.”

“What?” Dean looked around at the crowds milling in the square, more people gathering every minute as the time for the lighting drew closer.

“Come on,” Castiel insisted, tugging on Dean’s hand. “No one’s watching.”

“There’s plenty of people watching. And nobody else is dancing.”

Rolling his eyes, Castiel asked, “You defeated God, you’ve fought monsters, and you’re afraid of what other people will think?” 

“I ain’t afraid of what other people think,” Dean protested.

“Then prove it.” Castiel pulled him off the sidewalk onto the open street. 

“I hate you,” Dean said, but he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and let Castiel sway them back and forth. 

It was dark out, he reasoned, glancing at the people around them. They were attracting a few smiles, but no one could really see their faces and no one would remember. He hoped so anyway. He didn’t want to gain a reputation as the weird dancing couple. Maybe Jack could erase everyone’s memories.

“Don’t be so stiff,” Castiel said, pulling Dean’s attention back to him. His nose was red from the cold, his eyes bright in the warm light from the lampposts along the sidewalks. “Get in the holiday spirit, Dean.”

“I am in the holiday spirit!” And, to prove it, he pulled Castiel as close as they could get in their winter coats and kissed him, Castiel's nose cold against his.

Sam and Eileen returned, a grin on Sam’s face, and Dean glared at them over Castiel’s shoulder. “Shut it.”

“You guys are adorable,” Eileen teased, and Sam pulled out his phone to take a photo.

Dean flipped him off behind Castiel’s back. “Eileen,” he said, “How can I sign to Sam, ‘I’ll strangle you with that scarf you’re wearing?’”

Eileen laughed. “We need photo evidence!”

Dean rolled his eyes, but, letting go of Castiel, he spun him around. "If you're gonna get a photo, get a good one," he said. Castiel laughed and pressed up close to him again.

The crowd started counting down from ten, and Dean and Castiel paused in dancing to look at the tree. At one, the tree burst into light, a star at the top twinkling, colored lights flashing around the tree’s branches.

“Wow,” Jack said in awe, craning his neck back to look at the entire tree. Then he glanced at them with a smile on his face and snapped his fingers. Instantly, snow flurries began falling to the ground all around them.

“Did you do that?” Dean asked, as the crowds oohed and aahed.

Jack nodded and put a finger to his lips. “Shh.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Castiel said, wrapping his arms around Dean.

Dean gazed up at the dizzying swirl of snowflakes falling from the sky. “A Holly Jolly Christmas,” echoed around the square. Lowering his gaze back to Castiel, Dean grinned and wiped a snowflake from Castiel’s face with his gloved hand.

“Merry Christmas, he said.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel replied with a smile and kissed him in the glow of the Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to tally up how many of my fics end with dean and cas kissing...
> 
> thanks so much for reading! leave me a comment to let me know what you thought, and check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
